


Learning To Let Go

by LittleWolf95



Series: Catra Redemption [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Past Child Abuse, Shadow Weaver's bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: Just a collection of deleted scenes from "Directing me".Some which I wish I didn't have to cut from 'Directing me' due to length issues.





	1. The Queen's Invintation

Catra couldn't help but feel nervous as she walked into the training rooms where Queen Cyra was standing. Sure, the woman had been kind to her the previous night after she had found all those memorials, but Cyra was still Queen of the Magi-cats and had all the right in the world to hate her.

  
"Anu said you wanted to see me?" Catra asked, trying to put on a brave face although when the woman approached her she couldn't help but stiffen.

  
At least until the woman smirked.

  
"Angella said that you were strong...I want to see how strong." Cyra answered in her slightly callous tone as she handed a wooden sword to Catra.

She tried to keep the tremble out of her hands as she accepted the sword, although she couldn't help comparing this to a sparring match with Shadow Weaver.   
And Cyra definitely looked a lot stronger than Shadow Weaver was without her magic.

  
But she wouldn't back down...Even if she was sure that she was going to get beaten pretty badly under the disguise of training.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Cyra noticed the slight tremble in the teenager's hands and the unsteadiness of the blade in her hands when it was swung at her.

  
"Focus. you were Hordak's second right? You had to have more power than that!" Cyra jeered. bringing her own blade down full force, knocking Catra backward when she tried to parry the blow.

  
She heard a muttered curse come from Catra before the smaller Magi-Cat charged her again, hitting the bracer that Cyra was holding so hard that it knocked her own out of her hand.

  
"Damn it!"   
Cyra couldn't help but laugh aloud at the teen as she walked over to retrieve the sword, noticing the slight flinch that Catra made when she held it out to her.

"They're slippery when your hands are sweaty. Now stop being so nervous and focus...It's not like I'm going to kill you or something. I want to see just how strong you are." Cyra said, smiling a little as she took a step back away from Catra and got down into a low stance. 

"Now, Try that again."

 

* * *

 

  
Catra was sure her arms were going to fall off if she continued to block the blows.

  
_What is wrong with me...I shouldn't be this tired._

  
She berated herself as she paused to take a breath, ignoring the fact that she was standing right near Cyra until the older Magi-Cat's hand rested on her shoulder.

  
"I know you have to be better than that. Tell you what, I'll give you time to improve and then we'll try again. I'm curious to see what a seventeen-year-old _**kid** _could do to impress a tyrant like Hordak." 

Cyra's words made her fur stand on end. 

 

"I am not a kid! I'll have you know that I could probably kick your ass any day!" Catra said, regretting the words instantly when she realized exactly _what_ it was she had said.

 

But instead of being hit or yelled at, Cyra laughed at her.

 

"Sure kit, keep telling yourself that. Horde soldier or not, you're still just a kid."


	2. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyra remembers her lost family and thinks about the possibility of Catra being her daughter.

Cyra sighed as she fell back onto her bed, Anu's words repeating in her head. Should she tell Catra about what everyone suspected? What if everyone was wrong? Would Cyra be able to take it? Would Catra be able to if she got her hopes up? 

She could only imagine how something like that would make a teenager feel.

 

Cyra closed her eyes as she lay there, her mind going to the better memories that she had of her late family.

"Come on Mom! You promised!" a light growl (or rather what Cyra assumed was supposed to be a growl) said as there was something pulling her tail from behind her throne.

  
"Yes I did but I said I'd take you after I took care of all this paperwork." Cyra retorted, pulling her tail from the pair of little hands that was attempting to pull at it.   
"You always say that! You lie!"

  
Glancing over her shoulder at the child who was glaring at her with mixed matched eyes. Sighing a bit Cyra turned toward her, narrowing her eyes at the three-year-old as she retorted

  
"I lie huh? Really? You think so?"

  
Her daughter didn't even flinch under her mother's gaze.

  
"Yes!"

Cyra couldn't help but be amused at her child, shaking her head as she stood up, her tail lightly flicking the girl on the nose as she did so.

  
"I'm a lair huh....So I assume I lied to you when I said that I would get you that toy you were wanting in the village. Didn't I bring it to you after my last trip?" Cyra asked, fighting a smile as she glanced over her shoulder at her daughter, who seemed ot deflate at that.

  
"No. But you never wanna play!"

  
Cyra laughed aloud at her kid's response.

  
"But I said this morning I would now didn't I? How could I get work done if I have a little monkey climbing on me all day?" Cyra retorted, giving the child a pointed look before sliding the mask over her eyes and playfully batting the girl over.

  
"Hey! No fair! I can't do that!"

  
Her daughter said, starting to laugh as she attempted to fight off her mother's playful attack. After a few minutes Cyra shifted back, lightly tickling the toddler before saying:  
"Come on kiddo, go play in your room for a bit then I'll come and we'll go outside to play. Deal?"

  
Her daughter (after finally catching her breath from laughing so hard) managed a nod.

  
"Okay, Mama."

  
Cyra sighed as she tried to fight any more memories. Maybe Catra was the lost princess of Half-Moon, but it really wasn't that easy. The attitude, the eyes, even the fact that Catra was a Tigon. Sighing she glanced over at the painting she had done of Tora.

  
"What should I do?"   
She questioned aloud, closing her eyes once more.

Cyra laughed aloud as she arched a brow at her husband and child, both covered in mud.

  
"You two need a bath before you turn into statues. What in the universe were you doing? Wrestling pigs?" she questioned, shaking her head at them before adding "Tora, go bath in the lake...I'll take care of the trouble maker here."

  
With that Cyra sprayed her daughter full in the face with a water hose that was laying nearby from where the gardener had left it earlier, earning a hiss.

  
"No fair! You didn't give me any warning!"

  
Cyra just laughed and retorted "Yeah, well...You shouldn't have gotten filthy either, eh little one? Now hold still, that crap is going to end up drying in your fur and will take forever to get out."

  
Cyra couldn't help the tears that began to leak out at those memories, it hurt like hell to think about her family and the possibility that this renegade that was so intimidated by her, this former horde soldier, could be her own daughter.

Before she could think too much about that possiblity though, a knock at the door broke her from her thoughts  
"What?" she barked out, only to hear Anu's voice come from the other side.

"The Renegade as you call her is in medibay. She is hurt and kinda freaking out....She seems to trust you more than anyone." he said, earning a sigh from the queen.

  
"Ugh...What did that girl do this time? I swear if it turns out that she is my daughter, I'm gonna kill her." Cyra commented as she dried her eyes and got up.

 

  
Catra was shivering on the exam table, tail flicking rapidly about her as she nursed one arm.

  
"I heard you got into a fight with one of my guards. Don't you know better than that?" Cyra said as she walked in, eye landing on Catra's left arm which was swelling.

"Ouch...What happened?"

Catra instantly went on defensive mode and looked up at Cyra, ears flicking back in nervousness.

  
"She threw me on the ground...I felt something pop." Catra responded, flinching slightly as the queen reached out to place a hand on her arm.

  
"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me see how bad it is." Cyra said, using two fingers to gingerly prod the flesh which resulted in a hiss from the teenager.

"Let them do a scan...I don't think anything is broken but I'm no medic and it's better safe than sorry." she instructed before her tone lightened as she added "Catra, I won't let anyone hurt you okay? I can promise you that. Just let's get this arm fixed up."


	3. Under The Layers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any wonky grammar. This was typed on a notepad app

catra growled as she threw the training sword across the room, swearing loudly all the while.

_why could she get out of her own head?_

_why did she feel as if Cyra was waiting for an opportunity to strike her down?_

glancing over at the woman in question, Catra noticed she hadn't even looked up from the armor she was polishing.

"Third one you broke kitten."

The Queen stated in a bored tone as Catra kicked the offending wood farther across the floor.

"What are you going to do about it? ban me from training?" Catra retorted, choosing to ignore the _kitten_ remark.

this only earned  a chuckle from the queen—who stood up and put a hand on Catra's shoulder.

"no, but I may have to have you a metal one specially made if you keep taking your anger out on our training equipment." Cyra answered, amusement obvious on her face as she handed the younger girl a water bottle.

"Perhaps going on patrol outside would help? being cooped up underground probably is driving you stir crazy."  
  


Catra growled at that suggestion.

"why? So your guards can stare at me like they expect me to try to kill them? Last time I so much as set foot outside I was brought back inside by gunpoint! Or is that what you want to happen? Them to kill me? I bet this whole thing wasn't about me finding my roots at all, was it? This was a revenge plot between you and Angella!"

Catra hadn't meant to say those things but as soon as she did she found herself flinching away from the Queen—who had stiffened at the words.

"Catra, things don't work like that here. Angella doesn't trust you, but she lost her husband in the war and you _did_ attack them but that is too low, even for her and where is the honor of killing someone you lured somewhere with a lie?" Cyra replied, gently pushing Catra toward a bench before sighing

"The Coalition was built on three things: Honor, Loyalty and Honesty. That may not mean a lot to some but that is one thing I will never turn my back on. I agreed for you to come here because everyone deserves to know where they came from, no matter their background."   
  


A silence passed between them for several minutes after that before Catra finally spoke again.

"I could still be working for Hordak."

She said, wanting to see what Cyra's reaction would be.

"you committed treason to save your friend so I doubt that. You're young, not suicidal." Cyra retorted, lightly nudging the girl with her arm before adding "Besides, no one can fake remorse like you showed the other day after you saw those memorial statues. I'd say that beneath all those layers, you're still a good person....even if **_you_** don't see it."  
  



End file.
